


Истинное зло

by Lena013



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Antisocial Personality Disorder, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, incest father/daughter, indifference
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Никогда не верь дьяволу, милая, даже если он твой отец.
Relationships: Lucifer/Charlie Magne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Истинное зло

Мама всегда говорила ей, что всё хорошо, пока ты нравишься папе, пока ты подходишь его идеям и мыслям, _пока ты не разочаруешь его — он будет любить тебя, родная._ Чарли ловит грустный взгляд матери в отражении зеркала, когда та расчёсывает ей светлые длинные волосы. Чарли не понимает: _как папа может её разлюбить?_

Люцифер всегда забавный и весёлый, энергичный и неугомонный, словно второй ребёнок, светлый и дружелюбный — не скажешь, что владыка преисподней. И на плечах покатает, и страшилку на ночь расскажет, и даст изрисовать контракты на земли между лордами — _мелочи вечности, дочурка, лучше дорисуй долбанутую радугу._ Чарли слушала, радовалась и любила за то, какой он есть, не понимая всех предостережений матери.

Шёпотом, оглядываясь по сторонам, мама говорила, что когда-то у папы были крылья, белоснежные, яркие, невозможно прекрасные — самые красивые ангельские крылья на Небесах. Чарли хотела бы их увидеть, хотела бы разделять тот неугасший огонёк восхищения в глазах мамы, но та вновь грустно улыбнулась, погладила по волосам и взяла с неё обещание никогда не спрашивать отца об этом. _Ни в каком возрасте не стоит знать, что твой отец сам отрезал себе крылья и оставил пред райскими вратами, как прощальный подарок._

Чарли любила музыку, любила петь и танцевать, ведь большинству навыков игры на музыкальных инструментах она обязана папе. Люцифер играет непревзойдённо; мелодия растекается по воздуху, пленяя заблудшие души, притягивая, заманивая в пасть зверя, подчиняя, ломая разум; Люцифер поёт и Ад подстраивается под его слова и желания; Люцифер танцует, улыбается, беря на руки маленькую дочь, и спрашивает с неприкрытым весельем: «Научить?» — а Чарли кивает, обнимает его крепко-крепко, пока дьявольская мелодия уничтожает волю грешников.

Мама говорила, что надо лишь любить отца и не задавать вопросов. Но Чарли взрослела, меняла взгляды на жизнь, на мир вокруг себя, и замечала намного больше, чем раньше. Чарли смотрит на отца и понимает, что в нём что-то неправильное, что-то _не так._ А Люцифер чувствует это — ровно также на него смотрели на Небесах, это злит, наверное, впервые он пугает дочь и кричит на неё ни за что. Чарли убеждается, что с её отцом что-то не так, когда понимает, что он не извинится — никогда.

 _Дьявол не чувствует вины, милая,_ — говорит мама, успокаивая её, утирая слёзы обиды, и печально улыбается на её недоумение.

Чарли не понимает, просто помнит залог счастья, просто знает непреложную истину: _нравься Люциферу и всё будет хорошо. Живи этим, питайся этим, дыши этим — только так и можно выжить под одной крышей с **ним.**_

  
Чарли сама не знает в какой момент она стала _разочарованием;_ в какой момент это стало звучать, будто приговор; в какой момент ей стало страшно только показаться на глаза отцу. Люцифер словно и не замечал, что дочь отдалилась, ушла из дома, не появляется на пороге который век подряд. Король улыбается и говорит со знаем дела, что Ад — место маленькое, спрятаться негде.

Чарли знает об этом и ей больно. Чарли думает, что она обуза, что она никогда не сможет стать достойной любви своего отца. Чарли думает, что тот никогда не признает её.

И новый знакомый, Радио-демон, ласково и нежно касается острым ногтем её щеки. Аластор очень хочет рассмеяться ей в лицо, глупая-глупая девочка. Настоящий демон ведает ей правду, неприглядную, далеко не тайную правду.

_Милая-милая Чарли, неужели ты не в курсе, за что твоего отца изгнали с Небес? За что любимца Бога, братьев и ангелов низвергли в самое пекло? О, дитя, он не способен любить, никого и никогда._

Ангел, рождённый для любви, не способен на это — _ну, не смешно ли?_

И Люцифер смеётся, задорно и искренно, потому что его чужие чувства не волновали никогда — только он сам. Эгоист номер один с начала этого мира, так и не отдавший этот титул никому другому. Люцифер создан для веселья и безумства — просчёт и ошибка Всевышнего, которую предпочли упрятать как можно дальше.

_Существо неспособное на прощение, сочувствие и любовь — не это ли истинное зло?_

Аластор вкушает чужой ужас; Чарли не понимает, как она могла быть такой слепой; Лилит уберегала её от правды так долго, как могла.

Люцифер думает, что все вокруг излишне помешаны на эмоциях и чувствах — вещи бесполезные на его вкус.


End file.
